My job as a lover!
by Kipperson
Summary: Sasunaru Naruto has finally found a job, but he's working for a hitman! And if things couldn't get worse his job is to be the mans lover. His life is now mixed with love, jealousy and just a hint of craziness. Follow Narutos life in this amazing story 'My job as a Lover! '
1. Alarm clocks and Perverts

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-'

"Shhh!" A tanned hand roughly hit a frog shaped alarm clock before slowly inching its way back underneath the covers. A snore was heard as birds tweeted outside signalling the morning. All of a sudden another alarm rang, this one much farther away then the last one. Straw colored hair peeked from under a dark blue cover as a very loud groan echoed through the small room. Dark sleepy blue eyes peeked from under the covers at the orange classic alarm clock that was sitting on an oak nightstand near the door. Sitting up on his elbows, a young adult around the age of maybe nineteen or even twenty - one glared at the object that interrupted his sleep.

The orange alarm clock continued is constant ringing, almost as if teasing the boy, once the boy got up, he knew he would want to go to the bathroom, but he also knew it would be impossible for him to go back to bed with the constant ringing of the dammed alarm clock. Moaning to himself he searched underneath his pillow looking for something. His eyes widened in happiness as he found it. Pulling out a small pencil sharpener, he glared angrily at the alarm clock. Aiming he flicked it at the bane of his existence. The alarm clock flew back into the wall, a large hole where the two hands used to be connected at. smiling to himself sleepily, he layed down. Just as tired blue eyes where closing and a small smile was appearing on the tanned face, a very distant sound rung through his sleep deprived mind.

'Wake up, it is morning time~ Wake up, it morning time~ time for you to open those eyes! Wake up it is morning tiiiiiiiimmmeee!'

"Please...Just give five more minutes..." The straw haired adult whined as the ring tone for louder and louder. Just as the teen was about to pick up his phone the door to his bedroom burst open. "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm giving you five minutes to get ready for this job interview, if by five minutes you are not ready you will not eat any ramen for a week. "

A groan was heard before a body curled into itself more. "Let me change that to a month. You also have four minutes left." Immediately the straw colored man sat up quickly yelling "I'm awake! " jumping out of bed he tried to run out into the hallway to get to the bathroom, but apparently forgot that he had tangled himself into his blankets when he was ignoring the man who was telling to him to get up. Tripping and giving a friendly kiss to the hardwood floor Naruto successfully untangled himself from the covers that seemed to have it out for him. Panicking Naruto ran as fast as his legs could take him as he heard from downstairs " You have three minutes left. " jumping into the shower he hurriedly scrubbed himself down. Jumping out he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth as fast as he could before spitting into the sink and running downstairs. "I'm done!" He yelled before sitting at the table getting ready to scarf down his breakfast.

"Naruto, where are your clothes? " asked a darker skinned man as he watched Naruto scarf down his sausage and pancakes. ' Mmf nhgfy naghy mingh." The darker skinned man licked his lips hesitantly before asking "Are you in a hurry anywhere?" Light blue eyes stared at the man in confusion. "My interview-" "Which is tomorrow no nuts. " said a pale skinned man as he walked down the stairs smirking. Narutos eyes widened as he looked at the man. "But all my alarm clocks?!" Screamed the tanned boy as he slammed his hands on the table. "Where all set a day early by yours truly." Naruto gave a barely contained growl as he hissed at the pale teen, "I am going to fucking kill you!" The pale man smirked from the bottom of the stairs as he opened his arms out "Go ahead and try! " Naruto growled running at the man and tackling him into the living room. The darker skinned man yelled angrily at both the men on the ground. "Naruto and Kyuubi, I'm going to kick you both of the house if you continue this! "He hissed.

He was mildly amused as Naruto stopped fighting but still glared with pure hatred in his eyes at Kyuubi. "Aw, is someone a little mad? "Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto hissed at the man before doing his best to get up. In the process of Naruto stopping his fighting, he had gotten pinned on the ground by Kyuubi. Kyuubi straddled his waist and hadhis arms pinned to either side of his head. "Ohh, this is a pretty suggestive pose Blue eyes!" Naruto flushed a light red before struggling. "Keep that up and you just mitt wake something up. " Kyuubi laughed as Naruto stopped struggling altogether. "Kyuubi, stop messing with Naruto and help me clean up the kitchen since your not eating." Kyuubi whined before unpinning Naruto and getting up. "Come on Iruka, you know I just wanted to play! "Kyuubi walked behind Iruka in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist while setting his chin in the crook of Irukas neck. Iruka sighed before replying "You really scared Naruto! He almost chocked on his food and he would have run out the door with only his towel on!"

At this Naruto looked down to see he indeed had only a towel wrapped around his waist. Blushing he whined "Iruka, can't he be punished? He totally ruined my whole day!" Chuckling Iruka said to Kyuubi, "Naruto had a point, you have to be punished. " Kyuubi tensed before replying with "As long as your punishing me Ru," Iruka laughed aloud as he set some puts in the sink to soak. "You have to find a job. "Kyuubi whined loudly before tightening his hold on Irukas waist "why? "He whined nuzzling Irukas neck. Iruka shook his head before saying "because, you know we need the money and you haven't gotten a job since the last one fired you! "

Laughing Naruto hurried upstairs as Kyuubi glared daggers at him. Jumping in bed he snuggled with his pillow before closing his eyes and drifting off to lala land.

Authors note: Halo! My names Neru, and many thanks for reading. This story is Sasunaru and will have many other pairings. If you are also a reader of Back to Papa then please don't throw noodles at me! I'm sorry for no updates but I'm at a lost for a beta and decided to write a new story. This one I will be filled with excitement I hope. Reviews make me happy but so do the people who just read it. 


	2. Elevators and Sex Gods

A rather heavy set man was sweating profusely, using a soiled handkerchief as best as he could to wipe up as much sweat as possible. "Room 147" He wheezed to the front desk woman as he slide a card across the polished Oak desk.

The woman seemed mildly disgusted as she watched the man pass the card to her, using the tip of her pen to slowly drag it towards her. "Mr.- " "Griffen" he supplied licking his thin lips. The woman hums before her eyes widen in recognition. "Ah! Yes, we were informed about your visit Mr. Griffen! We will send up room service right away with your things! " The woman gave a painted on smile, her eyes crinkled tightly as did her best to hide her disgust. The short stubby man gave a wheezed "Thank you. " Before turning his chubby body and walking towards the elevator.

His beady black eyes widened slightly as he watched the doors to the elevator slowly closing. He wanted to get there without waiting, but he also didn't want to run towards the elevators, screaming for it to stop. He knew that would most definitely ruin his image. Huffing he tried to walk faster towards the elevator doors, already sweating up a storm. Just as the doors were about to close, a pale hand shot out and caught them. Thanking whatever god was out there under his breath he quickly, well as quickly as he could, walked towards the elevator doors and got on the elevator.

"I almost thought I missed it! "He gasped out, leaning against the walls of the elevators as it closed shut. The hands owner gave a deep chuckle. "You looked a little devastated, so I decided to help out." The man gave a nod of thanks before looking at the elevator buttons and pressing number 147. The man who saved him from having to wait was quite handsome, a lot taller than him, about six foot three inches. His hair was fiery red and hung wildly around him, it contrasted greatly with his pale white skin. He had a well chisled face with light red eyes and a sharp nose. His build was amazing, Mr. Griffen could see the mans muscles through the dark black dress shirt he was wearing. The man raised a fine eyebrow at the man, "Is something the matter? "He asked. It just occurred to Mr. Griffen just how deep the mans voice was, it sent shivers down his spine. This man was intimidating yet beautiful. He was almost like a drug, something you were tempted to want, something you desired with all your being, yet you know you could not have.

Mr. Griffen found himself oddly embarassed as he realized he had yet to answer the man. "No, nothing is the matter Mr..."

The man gave a smirk that would melt a womans heart in seconds."You can call me Kyuubi." The man gave a huff before grabbing his handkerchief and wiping his face again. He was sure he was beet red by now, and wondered what was taking the elevator so long. Just as that thought passed his mind, a 'ding' was heard and the elevator had opened. The man named Kyuubi gave a sigh before holding out his hand to the stubby man. "It was very nice meeting you Mr. Griffen, I do hope you enjoy your stay here." Mr. Griffen licked his lips once again before shaking hands with the red head, his face flushing once he realized how sweaty his hands were. "I do hope we meet again, " he mummbled gripping onto the later mans hand a little longer then necessary. As Mr. Griffens grip on the mans hand loosened and the elevator doors closed he could not wash off the feeling that something was about to happen. Shaking it off as the nervousness from Kyuubi he smugly smiled as he thought about his next business deal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX My job as a lover chapter 2 XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The target is coming up to his room, get ready." A smooth voice of a woman said into a little microphone that sat in front of her. She had a dark blue hair color that shined eerily in the light of the many computers she had around her. "Is anyone else on the elevator?" Asked a deep voice. She bit her lip slightly as she watched the red headed man on the elevator. He didn't seem to know who the chubby man was, and had merely seemed to have stopped the elevator doors from closing more out of kindness then anything else. "I'll be right back, im checking in on the target. It seems he is not alone, there is still another on the elevator. " "Find a way to get them off or there's going to be two dead bodies instead of one." Biting a pale bottom lip she turned to the audio of the elevator and zeroed in on there conversation, pale nearly white eyes trained on the screen that showed the elevator.

Static sounded before evening out ' Is something the matter?" The pale girl found herself nearly blushing at the voice of the red headed man. His voice sounded amazing, and she nearly fell out of her black rolling chair as the man gave a smirk and said his name. "Kyuubi" she found herself whispering underneath her breath as the man walked out the elevator. She gave a quick 'thank goodness' underneath her breath, not noticing the handshake between Kyuubi and Mr. Griffen.

"Only Griffen is still in the elevator and no one else will be getting on," she said into the little black microphone before licking her lips and pressing a key on her keyboard. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face as she heard the satisfied buzz of the elevator.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX My job as a lover chapter 2 XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mr . Griffen gave a deep grunt as he felt himself fall to the ground and barely held back a gasp as the lights in the elevator shut off. He looked towards the buttons and hurriedly tried to hit the emergency button. He fell face first onto the elevator floor as he tripped over his own feet, giving a loud groan as he rubbed his face. The lights flittered on for just a minute, letting the man see blood coverimg his hand. He gasped as he looked up and was met with coal black eyes and a pistol.

"P-please!" He shouted, his sweating had gotten much worse, looking as if he was running a mile. "I-I'll give you whatever you want just please! Don't kill me!" The lights flickered on and off but the coal black eyes were no longer there. The man gasped as he looked around the now empty elevator. Chubby cheeks flapped as he gave a crazed laugh of relief. He couldn't believe he just imagined something like that! He slowly scotted towards the doors of the elevator and relaxed getting out his handkerchief. He felt as he if just sweated a river, just as he was about to wipe his face a bullet went straight through his head. Dazed beady eyes looked at the top of the elevator where there sat a man with black hair and black eyes.

"Bastard."he whispered before he laid lifeless on the elevator floor. The man gave a 'hn' before disappearing up the elevator as if he was never even there to begin with.

The blue haired woman gave a clap and a small laugh as she happily said into the microphone "Good job Reaper!"

Authors note: Fwoosh! I am so very exhausted! I feel so happy though! Did you see my reviews! Four! That's so awesome haha! I love it so much my heart is going to explode rainbows. Eheh, sorry for the chubby old man practically jacking off to Kyuubi. I had to describe him and that seemed to be the perfect way! Oh yes, are you ready for next chapter? Who do you think the hacker is? And what about the killer? Reply with review haha! Like said before I am happy with you just reading too. Also, I would like to thanks all the follows and favorites (I'm sure I already have but oh well!) You make me happy lots. Also, darkhuntressxir asked "what is the relationship between Kyuubi and Iruka and Naruto." That will be explained later on! But let's say Kyuubi likes the best of both worlds haha. I also have come to realize that my chapters are short but seem really long on my writing device. How weird...sorry for blubbering! Be ready for next chapter of My job as a lover!

Oh! Can I get a beta please? I really need one I hate giving you crappy stories! Is my English still bad? 


	3. Breakups and Bad days

"Fuck!" A blond woman hissed as she hurriedly grabbed her outfit off her messy bed. Long hair that hung all the way down the womans back was a tangled mess from her nearly restless night of 'sleep'. Sliding her well manicured toes into black stocking she looked at her purple alarm clock. "Shit, ten more minutes!" Throwing on a white undershirt, she put on some deodorant and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Grabbing a toothbrush, she hurriedly scrubbed her mouth while putting on her black flats. Sliding into her black dress pants and putting her black jacket on, she gave a triumphant squeak as she ran down the hallway of her apartment room.

Grabbing her keys to her vehicle she hurriedly ran out the door and locked it. Looking at the time on her watch she nearly cheered when she saw she would still have five extra minutes by the time she got to work. But just as she was about to get into her vehicle she felt something nagging the back of her mind. 'Keys? No I have those...'Biting a glossed lip she tried to think harder, she gripped the steering wheel of her car in frustration. 'Shit, I don't have the time for this, I only have five minutes left and he said he wanted those papers in for the interviews by...' light blue eyes widened comically. 'Fuckkkkkkkkkk!' She thought as dared herself not to look at the clock in her vehicle.

She quickly jumped out of her car, ran up the flight of stairs and unlocked her door as fast as humanly possible. Running into the kitchen she picked up the briefcase that practically held her only way of paying bills and ran out the door, locking it behind her. Running to her parking lot of her apartment, she ran to her car space. But there was a problem, it was her car space. That meant there was no car. "What the... You have to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" She screamed loudly. A perfectly manicured hand gripped tightly onto blond messy hair."Oh, of all the days!" Breathing in she gave a count from one to ten. She breathed out slowly and tried to look on the positive side of things. ' I'll get a work out. 'She thought to herself before gripping tightly onto her breifcase and running to her job that was a good mile or two away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiba liked the outside. Outside was where it was calm and relaxing, it's where one could take a deep and just relax. He gave a small smile as he walked out the front door of his pet spa. He gave a laugh as his dog, a breed he still had yet to find out, whined at the closed screen door. "Sorry Akamaru, but you can't come with me today, I'm sure Shika would kill me! " The huge brown and white dog gave a warning growl and Kiba could not keep in his chuckle. "Akamaru, it was just a joke. "Looking down at his watch he saw he had about three minutes to get to work. Locking the screen door and giving Akamaru a friendly wave he hurried to his car.

Giving a sneeze, Kiba rubbed his nose with the side of his finger. "Shit, is about to rain. "He mummbled to himself. Taking his keys out of his pocket he unlocked his car door and hoped into the drivers seat. Putting his keys into the car, he turned the air on to maximum cold and took his car out of park. He backed his car out of his parking space in front of his house and took off down the street. He found himself nearly laughing as he saw the first few droplets of rain get their way on his windshield. Turning on his wipers he said underneath his breath, "Those poor suckers walking outside today. "

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone has bad days. Everyone. An example would be a child bursting their favorite ball. It would have been a ball they had just gotten yesterday, one they felt they would forever cherish and love. And then, life manages to punch them in their gut and pop their favorite ball. But the child would most likely get over it that next morning, hell they could even get over it two minutes later. But the point was, everyone had bad moments but they would get over it as time passed.

Well, that's what Ino was telling herself. First of all, she was a panting mess. Her hair was all over the place, more messy before, and now she was sure she stunk. That deodorant was a lie, 'twenty four hour protection' her ass. Biting her tongue so she would not scream aloud on the crowded street, she hurriedly walked down it. People seemed to move out of her way as she glared at nothing, most likely thinking of ways to apologize for her lateness so she wouldn't lose her job. Then it hit her. And not in a figurative way either. She fell to the ground, Gasping for air as another body collided with her own. She couldn't hold in a groan as she saw her suitcase fly in the air, papaers scattering everywhere. Fuck, her life could not get any worse. And as I'd love took on that challenge pale white eyes looked into her own. "Damn." She whispered underneath her breath as the pale white eyed persons face flushed red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiba drove down the crowded street boredly, he honestly wished Akamaru was with him, he always made things fun. Dark brown eyes looked into his rear view mirror and widened as he saw a familiar face. Two actually. He watched as Ino tried to get up, pushing the other woman of her and started to pick up papers that seemingly littered the ground. The other woman must have said something, for Ino turned to glare at her. Most would have said that if looks could kill, the poor woman would have been dead, but Kiba could see the way Inos eyes glinted with sadness add she looked at the woman. As soon as Ino picked up the papers on the ground and put them back in the suitcase she walked over to the other woman and held out her hand. The pale skinned woman slowly stuck her hand out and must have stumbled at the strength of Inos pull, for she feel into Ino pushed her off and ran down the street, most likely to work since that was the same direction Kiba was going. Kiba sighed inwardly, looking in his rear view mirror at the traffic behind him. He needed to get to Ino, once he though about it, she looked pretty messed up. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like she messed up her make up, or she was going for the Gothic look today and aced it. Taking a turn to get out of his lane and follow Ino he nearly cursed as a car decided to try to turn like him. Kiba gave a loud honk and a "Fuck you! " As he continued down the street to find his friend, ignoring the driver that was behind him also was trying to turn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ino hated crying, she had only cried about two times in her life. Well, those whets add many times as she could recall. She remembered crying when her best friend had told her they where rivals, since they like the same boy. She couldn't believe they fought over something like that. And she remembered crying when she had been dumped by the most unsuspecting person ever. The thought of the incident brought tears to her eyes as she tried to keep them at bay. Then she felt it, rain. Rain was falling from the sky. Giving a smile she whispered, "How cliché. " She nearly jumped as she heard a honk nearby. "Hey, how much would it cost for one night? I want it slow and sensual. " She gave a laugh as she looked to see Kiba in his vehicle, a smirk playing on his lips. "This isn't for sale. "She said gesturing to herself in all her messed up glory. Her hair was now out of her messy bun she had it in before and was now a soaking wet mess that hung to her back and clung to her clothes and face. Her make up was smeared all over the place and Kiba was sure an eyelash was falling off. She was speaking wet, and Kiba was sure that some of the water on her face and cheeks want from the rain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Large pale eyes looked at the ground dazedly add she picked up the papers she needed before walking to her job. "Ino...I...I f-found y-you." She whispered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: Fwoosh! That was hard work! I feel like I am sweating over here Ahah! My hands hurts badly and I feel perverted for while writing this I thought to myself "when will I get to write Sasuke and Naruto doing the M worthy stuff? " I'm very excited for this story, so happy that people like it! But I do know I need to update Back to Papa soon. That one has many reviews! ... So, know I have question for readers! What is the relationship between Ino and pale eyed woman? Also who is pale eyed woman?

Oh yes, if you can answer this question correctly I will let you see a sneak peek of next chapter! This is a guess Question. Ready? Ok!

Kyuubi has a secret, but which do you think it is?  
A. He's a virgin B. He's related to Naruto C. He's slept with both Iruka and Naruto D. He's a criminal E. He is a guardian for Iruka and Naruto

Enjoy and review please, but just reading can make me happy too!

I need beta still though! 


	4. Bad past and Ino

In a bedroom on a bed laid two people, both where men. The blonde man was snuggled into the chest of the other while mumbling random gibberish under his breath. The other was awake, a smirk set on his face as he waited. What he was waiting for, only he knew. The one snuggling was no one other then Uzumaki Naruto. He had been wearing a large blue shirt that rode up his thigh and showed off his tanned legs. The same tanned legs that were currently draped across the red heads torso. His hair was all over the place as usual and he gave a whine as the red head tried to move positions. Gripping tightly onto the red heads waist he snuggled into the mans chest mumbling the words "Stay here. " The red-head gave a deep chuckle before turning his red eyes towards the snuggler. Stealthily he snaked one hand under the large shirt, his fingers cold against the skin of the blond. The blond gave a small chuckle as he felt the fingers tickle his skin before his face scrunched unconsciously. "Shtop tha," he moans before trying to flip over.

Again the cold hands slowly slithered their way up Narutos thigh and got nearer and nearer to Narutos- a moan stopped the hands actions. The red eyed man smirk grew ever so larger as he practically purred into Narutos ear, "Good morning lovely, I see you enjoyed last night." A screech echoed through the room as Iruka knocked on the door. Sighing he opened it saying "Kyuubi, I need you to come with me to get..." Irukas voice slowly diminished as he looked at the scene before his eyes. Kyuubi was staring at him with innocent red eyes, his hands all the way up Narutos thigh. Naruto had his eyes opened widely, his face flushed and his breathing heavy as he was gripping onto his large shirt trying to bring it down. "Good morning Iruka, I see you woke up. Me and Naruto are just talking about lazy night. " "He was trying to fuck me Iruka! " Naruto yelled as he tried to get up, crawling on his hands and knees to scramble off the bed. "Such a nice ass,Thank you for going commando" Kyuubi said aloud and gave a laugh as he watched Naruto hurriedly pull down his shirt.

"Iruka didn't you just see that! He wants my ass! I can't even sleep anymore! " Iruka merely watched with a raised eyebrow. "Kyuubi keep your hands to yourself," Kyuubi gave a hum before standing up, his red hair hanging behind him in a loose ponytail. "Ru, why am I always in trouble? Naruto was moaning all loud in his sleep, telling me to go faster and that he wanted me in him. He was bucking all over my-" "N-No I DIDN'T! Iruka you have to be kidding me, you know I didn't do that! " Iruka sighed as he grabbed Narutos wrist and pulled him up from the floor. "Kyuubi, did you get a job like we discussed a few days ago? " Kyuubis eyes flashed a little before he sighed. "Ya, I got a job at a hotel. " At this Naruto seemed to forget about the incident between him and Kyuubi as his eyes went larger and larger. "What is the name of the hotel, is it that expensive new hotel? The French one? " Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Maybe, why do you want to know? " Naruto blushed before shaking his head. "Do you get discounts? I think we should all go if Kyuubi gets a discount, I mean he always causes hell in the house and Iruka, you need to relax and I mind as well go with you since, ya know, you can't just leave me in the house." Iruka sighed, "We don't want to hassle Kyuubi, but we can save up money to go to another hotel that's just as nice. I'm sure when you get your job Naruto that you'll have the money to go to a hotel as much as you want!" Naruto whined but nodded his head. He then scrunched his face, "Have you seen my cell Iruka? I haven't seen it since last night. " Iruka gave a chuckle, "it's in the kitchen Naruto. " Naruto gave a nod before walking to the kitchen, ignoring Kyuubis whistle as his large shirt slipped of his shoulder.

Iruka gave a glare at Kyuubi as he whistled. " I told you no shady business Kyuubi." Kyuubi turned to stare Iruka straight in the face, a smirk in place. "What do you mean Ru? I would never-" Iruka cut him of by raising his hand, "Kyuubi the last 'job' you had was dangerous! Do you know how scary it was seeing you come home with blood and marks on you? I'm glad Naruto was sleeping when you came back. " Kyuubi smirk turned into a serious frown. "That was the past, and it was things I was in before I met you and Naruto. I couldn't just stop." Iruka said nothing, but his eyes were hard. Kyuubi said nothing, before walking closer to Iruka and grabbing his hands. Iruka tried snatching his hands back but Kyuubi tightened his grip on them and pulled him closer to his chest. Kyuubi whispered into Irukas hair softly "Look Ru, I promise nothing bad will happen. I will make sure that you stay safe ok? Both you and Naruto. " Iruka gave a grunt and pushed Kyuubi away before walking out the door. Kyuubi merely stared at the back of the man. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed. This was going to be a long day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ino walked into the building, shivering slightly but a evil smile on her face. Her hair was napped but had been shoved into a bun and her makeup had been wiped of her face. Her clothes were still somewhat wet, but she seemed to not all that much mind. She had her breifcase in one hand and was dragging someone else with the other. The one she was dragging was no other then Kiba. The people in the lobby of the huge building watched with morbid curiosity at the scene. They had known, at least most of the people in the lobby at the moment knew, that Kiba was not one to mess with. He had low tolerance for 'bullshit' as he liked to put it, and his patience was quite thin. But yet here was the blond known as Ino, dragging him through the lobby.

She walked up to the receptionist. "Is Shika busy, 'cause Kiba has to speak with him and I have some papers to give him." The receptionist, a man by the name of Haku, gave a gentle smile as he looked on his computer. "He currently has no Melba at the moment, but if the papers you are going to give him are the ones that are about the interviews I think you should hurry. He is very... agitated. " Ino gave an hum of confirmation before running to the elevators, a whining Kiba behind her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: You should really go read the stories by 'who really knows' I like all of them. En, I am very sorry about lack of update. I should have explained why I didn't update, but I didn't. I didn't update for I didn't know how to keep on writing, or how to begin chapter. Also I got a beta, they are very awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yes, for the readers who wonder about Kyuubi and Iruka, Iruka has an interesting past. So does Kyuubi. But I'm sure Irukas is more...surprising. Can you guess why? I'm so excited, I cannot wait to write his past, and definitely cannot wait till he gets his ' blast from the past' scene. Also, should I have Shikamaru like Ino or Kiba? Or should kinda be with Shino? Oh my, so many choices! Oh yes, if you like daycare settings then you will definitely enjoy 'Daycare days' It's a new story I have done! Also, do review. Things like that make me glad! 


	5. Cars and notes

Iruka gave a groan as he woke up. His hair was a mess, all napped up and such, and he nearly whined aloud as he wiped of the ton of drool he had on the side of his face. Sleepily, he looked at his clock. '7: 37' he thought tiredly. Then, as if a ton of bricks smacked him in the face, his eyes widened and he scrambled out of bed. "I'm late! " He screeched as he hurriedly got out of bed, nearly tripping on his own two feet in the process. Scrambling to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and washed his face before running out. He threw on a white button up dress shirt and black slacks as well as a pair of black shoes. Running down the stairs he was greeted to... silence. Looking around he noticed nobody in the kitchen or the living room. A plate of food caught his eye as well as a note that was attached to it. Walking quickly towards the plate he grabbed it before walking towards the counter to where the car keys were placed. Reading the beginning of the note he searched around blindly for the car keys.

'Dear Ru,  
Uhm, I had to go to the interview and took the car keys.'

Iruka looked down to indeed see that the car keys were missing. He cursed silently to himself before quickly walking to the front door to walk to work instead. It was only a little bit away anyway. Iruka decided to finish reading the note since he was walking and not driving.

'Kyuubi said he had some business to take care of and left around the time I had to leave, did you guys fight because I'm sure he was sulking.'

Iruka couldn't help but sigh as he rolled his eyes. Of course Kyuubi was sulking. Iruka hated speaking with Kyuubi about his past jobs. Iruka had to admit, his past was not all peaches and cream but he seperated himself from that. He didn't have to worry anymore. So lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the man in front of him, he also failed to notice how people seemd to avoid being in the mans general path. And the one thing he definitely failed to notice, was that he was still carrying the plate full of food that was his breakfast and that the man was wearing a very expensive looking suit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was giddy as ever, he was about to go to this interview and ace it man! 'Im going to go in there and be completely calm amd professional!' He said to himself. Giving a smile, he parked his car outside the large building he was told to come to. As he got out of the vehicle, he couldn't help but feel his stomach flip. There was something wrong, that he knew. But he didn't want to miss this opportunity. Walking towards the rather large and intimidating building he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise. "Something isn't right he-" He said to himself before a loud gunshot startled him.

Ducking to the ground, he looked around. 'What the fuck?!' He thought before the front doors of the building opened and out came running a man. Naruto merely looked at the man as he ran in his general direction before the fact that the man was covered in blood and was holding a rather large gun in his hand registered in his mind. He tried to quickly move out the mans way, but the man grabbed his collar and dragged him towards his vehicle. "D-drive now," Naruto was about to yell at the man about manners before he heard more gunshots and his windows shattered. Quickly putting his key in the car he started it and drove of. "What the fuck, what's going on?!" He squawked as he drove at a very high speed of 100 miles per hour, at least that was high for him. The man seemed to either ignore Naruto or just wasnt paying attention, for Naruto didn't get an answer.

As Naruto looked over he couldn't help but let out a scream. The side was covered in blood, and he was sure not all of that was his. The man looked over at him, his face mostly hidden in a mask. "You ask a lot of questions, aren't you supposed to be-" Then the man went quite. Quickly he looked around before asking "What time is it? " Looking down at his watch Naruto mummbled a quick " 2:45, why?" When Naruto looked up he was met face to face with a gun. "HMMMM?!" He yelled as the man pressed it closer to his face. "Your going to die" The man mummbled as he cocked the gun. Naruto slowly turned his face towards the road. He was going to die because he knew the time. Wincing Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm sorry dude but, " Naruto turned his head towards the man and gave a dazzling smile, "I'm afraid that ain't going to happen. "

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: very painful to write, sorry if you think it's bad. Also I'm sick and my school is difficult. Sorry for shortness. Also, thank you beta. My betas so nice! Also, I thought about writing a military story about sasuke leaving and coming back to see Naruto with another man, that one I wanted to try a mpreg, but my beta said its really difficult. But who doesn't like a challege? The other would be a sci fi sort of story, where Narutos a normal teen and while walking home something crashes into his body, giving him some interesting traits and other things. But what he doesn't know is that he's got something that many others wanted, and their coming to kill him to get it. Blurgh, I think they both sound fun, what do you think? Please review and be sure to tell Beta thanks in review! Ahah and Shika and Kiba will meet next chapter. 


End file.
